kingdomheartsmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
This is the second series of manga based off the hit role playing game series Kingdom Hearts. It was released in two volumes.It was originally written and drawn Shiro Amano, but based off the concept by Tetsuya Nomura. The English release was published by TOKYOPOP. Unlike the previous Kingdom Hearts manga series this one was meant to read from right to left, like classic Japanese manga. It is worth noting that this series had a noticeable difference in style than the original game. It had a much lighter tone, and used much comedy through out both volumes. Volume 1 This volume was published in America on October 10, 2006 by TOKYOPOP. Index Card 01: Castle Oblivion Card 02: Bellyful Stew Card 03: Organization XIII Card 04: Scent of Darkness Card 05: Ambivalence Card 06: Wish Bonus Feature: Transform Sora Volume 2 This volume was published in America on February 13, 2007 by TOKYOPOP. Index Card 08: Memories Card 09: Promise Card 10: Goodbye, Vexen Card 11: SHOCK!!! Card 12: Where the Heart Leads Card XIII: The Road at Dawn Bonus Feature: Strange News of Riku- Strange Story of the Replica Boxset A boxset containing both volumes was published in America on October 9, 2007 by TOKYOPOP. Differences This section refers to changes from the game to the manga: *When Axel first arrives to test Sora, he has his hood up. *Sora's first confrontation with Axel is a farce, including Sora crashing into the wall alongside Donald and Goofy. *Marluxia always has flowers around him. *Marluxia and Larxene have a small party, where they drink soda and eat chicken wings. *Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen are shown doing chores, and even have a chore wheel. There are eight chores: Vexen and Lexaeus both have three, while Zexion has two. After Vexen's death, Lexaeus assumes that he will have to do Vexen's chores in addition to his own. *The Traverse Town, Agrabah, Twilight Town, and Destiny Islands World Cards are the only ones that Sora is shown to use. *The Hollow Bastion and Destiny Islands World Cards are the only ones that Riku is shown to use. *Riku kills Zexion. *The Riku Replica lives, and leaves Castle Oblivion along with multiple Vexen Replicas. *Jiminy Cricket never writes 'Thank Naminé' in his journal. *Unlike the game, Sora remembered who Aladdin is despite some difficulties at first. *Sora, Donald and Goofy try to save Jasmine by pretending to be genies. After Jafar makes an impossible wish for them to grant (for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him, stating that a sultan has need for a princess), Aladdin springs in to action, while Sora and co. follow suit. *Instead of setting Genie free with the last/3rd wish, Genie was freed with the 2nd one though he still insisted he would grant the 3rd wish (but he can grant more than three since he was freed). This breaks the canon for both the original version of CoM, Kingdom Hearts, even the original version of the film Aladdin. *Genie played along in granting wishes (which logically ended up as just 1, by making him Sultan of Agrabah) for Jafar. Especially tricking him into turning into a Genie himself. *Before Sora fights Marluxia, he uses thorns to hold Naminé in a similar fashion to being crucified. Donald and Goofy save and heal her from this painful method of imprisonment. It is shown that this seems to have left her unconscious, possibly due to the pain. *Donald and Goofy are unable to participate in the final battle due to being restrained by giant Venus flytraps. *Tidus, Selphie and Wakka did not appear again because they didn't appear in the manga adaption of the first Kingdom Hearts. *Small TV's were shown in Naminé's room. The TV Brand name was Nomura, the last name of Kingdom Hearts creator Tetsuya Nomura. Marluxia is also seen eating Nomura-brand chicken. *Rather than the Destiny Islands card being transformed into the Riku Replica's fake good luck charm, Axel gives the card to Sora right after he kills Vexen in the Twilight Town floor. *Instead of being incinerated, Vexen died by being slashed from Axel's chakrams. *Larxene died by getting wet, causing her to short-circuit. *While going towards the final floor, Sora, Donald and Goofy came across a vending machine of warm potions and elixirs. Goofy buys an elixir, and wins a free drink. *Marluxia said "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find" four times. *Vexen thought that Xemnas and Riku wore the same cologne that's why his scent was very familiar to Xemnas' *Instead of Sora and co. meeting Cid alone in the first district, they are shown meeting him along with Leon and co. while making dinner. *Sora, Donald, and Goofy never re-face the armor. *Sora and co. are trying out a new restaurant when they get attacked by Heartless and can't defend themselves. Leon comes in to save the day. *Donald doesn't say "thunder" when he had forgotten his magic, instead, he said things like "Sand-wich?" *Goofy seems to be ordering a lot of fast-food in his sleep when Sora is visited by Marluxia. Trivia *The chapters of this series were numbered to come out exactly as 13. This both follows the patterns of the floor numbers in Castle Oblivion, but also the name if the organization of the main antagonists: Organization XIII. *The last chapter was also the only chapter to use Roman numerals in the heading. This fit because Organization XIII is spelled with Roman numerals